


If Only You’d Wake Up

by ScottishQueer



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishQueer/pseuds/ScottishQueer
Summary: Mc gets shot confronting her aunt.





	If Only You’d Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BKToland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKToland/gifts).

Zhora listened to the conversation over the comm, she had MC’s aunt in her line of sight but if she moved a little to the left then she would lose her shot and MC would be on her own. 

Her palms began to sweat, hastily she wiped them on her trousers before taking a firmer grip on her sniper rifle, her finger hovering over the trigger.

“Why am I nervous? I’ve been in more life or death situations than I can count,” she mumbled moving the sight to look at MC and her breath was stolen away, she was beautiful no doubt but Zhora has had many women but they were nothing more flings. It was her routine, fly to a planet, sell guns, make money and sleep with a pretty girl but there was something about MC.

Zhora’s focus was dragged back to the conversation. It wasn’t going well, MC’s mother had been lying to her, it wasn’t her patent but a joint one with her sister.

The aunt was getting more and more agitated and Zhora shifted the sight back on to the older woman but it was too late. She had dived out of sight of the window and all Zhora could see now was the barrel of a gun pointing at MC.

BANG! BANG!

Gunshots exploded in her ear as MC and her aunt shot at one another.

“Fuck!”

Her body was up and running before her mind even knew what was happening.

“Get behind something!” She yelled as she slid down the ladder.

What was she doing? Why is she putting herself in danger for this girl?

Gunshots still rang as she turned the corner with the aunts house right in front of her. Worry now enveloped her entire being to the point she couldn’t breathe properly and had to force herself to take lungfuls of air.

“I’m nearly there, keep your defensive position.”

“Zhora, I’m running out of bull-“

Zhora’s heart stopped as MC’s voice was replaced by a blood curdling scream. The noise tore through Zhora and slithered into her bones causing her to stumble up the steps.

No no please be ok.

She put her shoulder through the door and pulled a blaster from her hip. MC was still alive she could hear her whimpering over the comm, gunshots were still ricocheting around the house. She pressed herself against the wall and quickly glanced around the before pulling back into cover.

She thought her knees would give out, MC was sitting on the floor behind a bookcase, blood pouring from a wound on her abdomen, she had her hand pressed on it but it was bad and it was starting to pool around her legs. 

Rage ripped through Zhora, she’d not thought it possible for it to be this all consuming but blood pounded in her ears as she raised her blaster and rounded the corner.

Zhora lay down some suppressing fire making the aunt dive out of view, she ran to MC who was now slumped over, the blaster she wanted so badly was now discarded as she used both hands to stem the blood flow.

As she reached MC, the engineer gave her the tiniest of smiles. Zhora tried to return it, reassure MC she was going to be ok but she couldn’t stop the worry from showing.

“Is the big bad arms dealer worried about me?” MC winced and coughed up a little blood as Zhora pulled her up and wrapped her arm around her shoulder to keep her steady.

“You wish, sweetheart,”

Zhora fired a few more rounds into the other room, she wanted to kill the bitch, tear her limb from limb for hurting her - her what? What were they? 

They hobbled quickly around the corner before MC’s legs gave out. Zhora caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up into a bridal carry, the engineer weighed nothing in her arms.

Zhora ran as fast as her legs would carry her, down the steps and past all the onlookers who’d came out to gawk after hearing the shots fired.

Luckily there was a doctor who wouldn’t ask questions nearby, Zhora knew of one in every major port. In her line of work it was needed.

Just hang on a little longer.

MC’s head rolled on her shoulder, her eyes were closed now and her arms went slack.

“NO! MC stay with me!”  
————————————

Zhora lay on her bed, MC was on the other side. The doctor patched her up quickly but the girl lost a lot of blood. He warned her that it’ll be touch and go for the next couple of days. MC still hadn’t woken up and it had been almost 24 hours since she’d been shot.

Wyst came in a few times and tried to make her eat without her usual sarcasm thankfully but she just sent her away.

Zhora gritted her teeth, she needed to face the truth now, no more burying her feelings. She liked this girl, more than liked her in fact. She tried to keep herself at arms length, pretending their kisses meant nothing, just a bit of fun.

She turned on her side, she lifted her hand and ran her fingers gently through MC’s hair. 

“I promise to tell you how you make me feel, if you’d only wake up,” Zhora whispered pressing closer to MC.

“I promise hold you in my arms and never let go, if only you’d wake up,” Zhora drapped her arm gently over MC’s waist being careful to avoid her wound.

Zhora leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to MC’s lips, she was about to pull away when she felt the smallest pressure of MC returning her kiss. It was brief, barely there but it was the sweetest kiss they’d ever shared. Tears stung Zhora’s eyes now, normally she’d fight them off but here she just left them fall.

“I promise to tell you I love you everyday, if only you’d wake up.”


End file.
